


Heavy Burden

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets pregnant with triplets. He's less than excited at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous:  
> "merthur! any rating. merlin gets pregnant with triplets lots of fluff!"

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Merlin said staring at disbelief at the doctor.

“Mr. Emrys, you are indeed carrying triplets,” the doctor confirmed.

“You are such an asshole!” Merlin accused, pointing at Arthur on the drive home.

“What did I do?” Arthur asked, surprised.

“You’re the one that got me pregnant!” Merlin exclaimed. “And because you’re Arthur bloody Pendragon having one isn’t enough!”

“It’s not like I set out to have triplets,” Arthur replied calmly, having learned the hard way not to escalate things. “We wanted a kid and now we will. And they will be beautiful and strong just like the father that carried them.

“Shut up,” Merlin murmured, looking out the window and smiling slightly.

Arthur smiled back. “Why don’t I draw us a bath when we get home?” he suggested.

Merlin nodded in response. When they got back, Arthur went straight to the bathroom to prepare their bath while Merlin got undressed. He walked over to their mirror and turned sideways, examining his already protruding abdomen.

“Triplets,” he thought, “I’m going to be huge.”

Arthur walked out of the bathroom, also undressed and called him over. They got in the warm bath together, Arthur leaning against the back of the tub and Merlin resting against his chest.

“Thank you,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin’s cheek, “for being so amazing.”


End file.
